


This is Your Life

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [3]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: You are a small robot that lives in a satellite.





	This is Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of SADIM. Prompt: Write in a POV you don't usually use. I chose second-person.
> 
> I wasn't going to do any fandom-specific fics, but here we are.

You are a small robot that lives on a satellite with a big blond human. This human did not create you, nor is this human in a position of authority over you. In fact, you have been on this satellite longer than the human has. You once had another human, the one who did create you, and who was in a position of authority, but he is gone now.

This human is not so bad. You are able to play tricks on him and steal his credit cards to make unnecessary purchases. Your other robot friends (two small, like you, and one large, unlike you) also play with the human. And sometimes the human plays back. This is also fun.

There are some bad times. Once a week, you are required to view a movie of subpar quality. This is designed to drive you mad, but you, your fellow small robot, and your human friend have learned how to make jokes to stave off the effects of this madness.

Sometimes you attempt to escape. Usually, these attempts fail, yet every now and then you try again. In spite of the isolation, you have made a good home in this satellite. You have plenty of rations and supplies. There are no more boxes marked Hamdingers hiding escape pods, but there are plenty of Hostess Sno Balls.

You have occasional quarrels with your fellow inhabitants, but they are rare and easily solved. Sometimes, to bamboozle the mad scientists who put you up here, you and your friends will perform skits or try to make sense of the week’s bad movie. It doesn’t always help, but it does usually confuse.

You are a small robot that lives on a satellite with a big blond human, two fellow small robots, and one large robot. None of you are in charge, yet somehow you make it work.


End file.
